The Floor Is Lava
by DJ Misaki
Summary: Read and see how the cast of RWBY reacts to 'The Floor Is Lava'
1. Weiss

**A/N: Ho Ho Ho Welcome young warrior of remnant.** **It is I, WHITEROSESUMMER, with another story for you guys.** **Now lads and lasses ,fear not for I have not been smoking some deep shiz when I was writing this. I was merely drinking coffee. I do not remember how many but it's enough to keep me twitching every few seconds.** **Now! Let us embark on the story.**

 _/Break/_

The day had started normally for Weiss.

She had woken up first than any of her teammates. She had gotten a shower and had easily slipped out of their dorm without awakening any of her teammates.

Like she always did in the mornings, she wandered around for at least an hour to shake the feeling of sleepiness out of her system. After that, she spent the next hour exercising.

Of course, a woman such as herself needed to stay fit — and it certainly wasn't because she was trying to impress a certain red hood leader.

After her ordeal of exercises, she went back to her dorm to change into her casual outfit. Having cleaned herself of any sweat that had formed during her exercises, she went to rejoin her teammates at the cafeteria for breakfast.

Quickly finishing up with her breakfast, she bid farewell to her teammates and friends. After all, as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company she had to attend meetings to safeguard the company's future.

Said meeting went fairly well. A lot of talking about the stockpiles of dust, distribution of dust throughout the four kingdoms. Eventually, she got bored of it and just nodded off to everything they said. That was probably gonna come back to bite her.

After that, she hastily went back to beacon to resume her daily activities.

Currently she was in front of their dorm holding the doorknob as she listened to her partner's inaudible blabbering.

 _"Oh dust what is she up to now?!"_ Weiss mentally groaned as she imagined what kind of antics her partner would be up to.

Nothing good that's for sure.

With a sigh, she turned the knob and pushed the door open — immediately recoiling back as her partners words reached her ears.

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" Ruby yelled as she stood on a table in the middle of the room.

Apparently, she didn't notice said chair was creaking from the weight. No offense there Ruby.

"Uhh... What?" Weiss raised am eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Don't step any further Weiss." Ruby yelled once more from the table.

Again, Weiss raised an eyebrow as she examined the floor. Unsurprisingly, the floor was _still_ the same. "Ruby, I swear if this is one of your antics again... "

"It's not! I swear that the floor is really lava!" Ruby cried out, fake tears spilling on the chair.

Out of the kindness of her heart — and her love for Ruby. "Fine, just stop crying. " She accepted begrudgingly. She summoned a glyph and stepped on it while said glyph was travelling in a slow pace towards her bed.

"Be careful Weiss." Ruby warned from her spot.

She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. No need to break her partners heart right.

Finally reaching the edge of her bunk bed, she quickly laid down to get some late afternoon sleep. After all, the life of a heiress was indeed taxing.

She let her eyes drift shut. The sounds of the surroundings slowly becoming quieter until there was silence.

She felt something tugged at her side.

She ignored it, turning to the side and hugging her rather large pillow in hopes of drowning out whoever it was.

Only for her mind to stop working as she felt a pair hands wrapped around her figure. Or specifically, her _abdomen_.

She turned around so fast that it would have rivaled her partners speed.

Yep, she, Weiss Schnee, was face to face with her partner, Ruby Rose, on a bed made to house _one_ _person_ only.

"R-Ruby? What are you doing?" Weiss cursed herself for stuttering.

"Need... Sleep..." She replied lazily, one eye already closed while the other was nearing that point.

"YOU HAVE A BED, YOU DOLT!" Weiss pushed her off the bed.

And instantly regretted it as she forgot that her partners arms were still wrapped around her.

"Noooooooooooo-" Her voice was cut off as they fell on the floor.

And they were never seen again as they disappeared.

 _/Break/_

 **A/N: Ho Ho Ho friends that is done. You wanna know what happened after that? I certainly can't tell you cause even I don't know. xD**

 **Remember folks that this is for entertainment purposes. xD So there's probably 80% gag written in here and 20% stuff that I don't even know. xD**

 **And yes, I need to do this by order from RWBY — JNPR — whoever the heck you guys want to see.**

 **So yeah after JNPR you guys suggest on who reacts. It'll be fun!**

 **See ya on next chapter as we see Blake's reaction to 'The Floor Is Lava'.**

 **WhiteRoseSummer out**


	2. Blake

**A/N: Welcome readers to another chapter of 'The Floor Is Lava'.** **As I said in the previous chapter, It's time for Blake to step up.** **Less talk about how Blake's day went and more interaction in the room.** **Without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

 _/Break/_

Today had been a very boring day for Blake.

She woke up to find herself on Yang's bunk. Not hers, but Yang's.

She shrugged it off as Yang just going on with her usual antics.

After a couple of minutes of ridding herself of sleep that still clung to her, she made her way to the bathroom to start her morning routine.

Brush teeth.

Shower.

Comb her hair.

After finishing with her routine, she left the dorm to start her morning.

She took a stroll around the garden of the academy. An hour of admiring the nature of remnant at its finest was a must in her activities.

After that, she went to the cafeteria to catch up with the rest of the gang. It was all idle talk with everybody talking about daily things in life that can't even be answered.

How was Nora so hyperactive?

How had Ruby been able to live through Yang's horrible puns.

How was Jaune so dense about Pyrrha's love for him.

After finishing breakfast, she went to the library to check if there were any new books to read. Unfortunately, the new batch of books were delayed next week. Seeing that her business was done with the library, she went to the training arena to train, obviously.

The training had gone quickly without any problems. She spared with Yang for a straight three hours. Yang left after that to take care of some business.

Finished with her training,Blake went back to her room to change.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of their team leader standing on a chair that looked like it would break at any moment.

"The floor is lava!" Ruby yelled, emphasizing her point by pointing towards the soft mat.

Blake looked at their leader like she had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked of the girl.

"Don't come any closer, Blake. " Ruby warned. "The lava will eat you up!"

Blake loved her teammates. All of them.

And so, she resisted the urge to call Ruby out on such a poor play of a joke.

Well, she'd have to play her part then.

"Okay?" Blake drawled, looking a bit uncertain. "What do I do then?"

Ruby held one hand on her chin, appearing deep in thought. A few seconds later, a light bulb shone above her head.

"Eureka!" She yelled happily, waving her hands frantically. "Use your claws, Blake."

"My what?" Blake asked.

"Y'know, stick your claws on the wall so you could reach the bed."

Blake sighed as she began digging her nails on the wooden wall.

"Good Job Blake!" Ruby cheered on.

Blake really didn't knew what to make of the situation. She could've just really dropped to the floor and show Ruby the floor wasn't 'lava'.

After a minute of cat-climbing the wall, she reached her bunk settled on it. A good afternoon catnap was a must for someone like her.

And so, she snuggled deep into the comfort of the bed. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Unaware that the other occupant of the room had disappeared.

 _/Break/_

 **A/N: Sup guys! Not much comedy but I guess that's just Blake being Blake.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was shorter for reasons unknown. xD**

 **And why does no one believe Ruby. Poor girl just trying to save the lives of others. xD**

 **Probably gonna upload Yang's later to make up for the shortness of this chapter.**

 **Next up: Yang Xiao Long reacts to 'The Floor Is Lava'.**


End file.
